Vanguard of Chaos Azulos
GENERAL INFORMATION Name: Azulos The Leopard Alias: Flame Emperor Gender: Male Species: Leopard Age: 111 Birthday: First full moon of each winter Height: 5'11 Weight: 165 Ib. Figure: Athletic Slim Hair Color: Silver Hair Style: Long majestic with two braided bangs on the left Facial Hair: Thin strip on the chin Eye Color: Left eye (blue) Right eye (gold) Skin/Fur: Pale fair skin, Black fur. Piercings: Two claw shaped cuffs (one per ear) Appearance Skills & Talents Conceptual Flame Creation and Manipulation Psychic Falsification Combat & Disposition Indifferent Disposition until tested. Acrobatic Combat Style featuring high mobility. Leopard Daiyokai Physiology *Transformative Properties *Enhanced Endurance *Elemental Embodiment & Creation/Manipulation *Enhanced Agility & Speed *Spiritual Awareness & Falsification *Predatory Instinct & Claw Retraction Companions & Partnerships Kuro A demon in nature serves like a companion or pet to Azulos and the actual origin for the creature isn't quite well known. Very similar to a bakeneko or twin-tailed cat demon it has very similar abilities to Azulos in the fact it uses fire but to what extent? The fire abilities of Kuro are remarkably less powerful but none the less can be used especially once in a transformed enlarged state where Kuro resembles a reverse tiger. Due to Kuro being close at all times there'd been speculation before Azulos left his prior band of "associates" that Kuro wasn't so much a different entity but the opposite side of the same coin which the theory was that Kuro was the manifestation of Azulos' transformative ability and served as a shadow which is why unlike most animal themed demons he lacks the ability to transform. Kuro functions as a independant entity but is in fact his other half, Kuro serves as the physical strength Azulos should possess which is why he's seen mostly utilizing his ability to bend situations to his will using high end fire abilities and a bit of psychic fallacy while Kuro maintains a front line actively defending Azulos who is the main body. Now what hasn't yet been seen was a time where the two weren't apart meaning their original state of being as one singularity. Just as a shadow has no gender neither does Kuro which is why Azulos when using pronouns will generally not confirm a gender at all and even when he does he subconciously refers to Kuro as a he. Backstory During the youngest of years for Azulos was spent barely surviving under the care of an elderly bakeneko who was more or less a bottom feeder doing errands or scraping by through begging and belittling herself to provide safe haven for him to survive let alone herself. This was followed by an Angsty series of teenage years left for a troublesome life constantly getting into tussles that he was incapable of handling on his own. Azulos had a lost safe haven from many ill chosen conflicts with the demon hierarchy of his jungles in the native quadrant causing both the loss of his caretaker and sleep filled nights. Later during this time he joined under a band of solitary cat demons seeking common goal and with him being undeveloped and the lack of his awakened ability he was made into a low end errand runner till he matured enough to join in conflicts against other demon tribes when he was more physically developed. However this didn't last long either as like the other feline demons he sought true freedom but this in his case included the escape of the shackles from the group so far later down the line when his abilities awakened. From the age of twenty till he hit the age of eighty-five he spent it among the band of feline demons and being bullied for his lack of abilities so he was involved in many problems regarding the group as he was lippy and talking back or in general acting up. This resulted in many hands being caught thus he gained combat experience through actual encounters that could result in death. Slowly but surelyhe gained a very real sense of power that while indisputable caused a rift between himself and the rest of the group. Solitary in nature this wasn't a major concern even more so when he finally left traveling on his own at the age of ninety which was when his abilities finally awakened. Currently at the age of over a hundred he continues travelling with his abilities and combat experience gathered during his time with the group acquired throughout his years. As of current time his direct level of strength is unknown only that he remains solitary and seems to dispose of demons at a high rate when encountering conflict. The power seemingly given late through the work of fate was a test to see if he could endure as the power once awakened came flooding as a surge of power in the demon world thus acquiring a nice spot in the hierarchy claiming lands as he passed through, he himself did not claim the lands as his own but the inhabitants who began to lose conflicts that he started by lack of acknowledgement for territorial markings resulted in the inhabitants often passing it off under false pretenses that he sought the land. Making his way through various lands he's changed the hierarchy of each passing territory but even still his long term goal to change the demon world was to come soon enough. "The darkness rules the land and smothers the light but it is through chaos that there shall be rebirth. From the depths of despair shall the mighty bring about change and you shall play your part in it. I seek not glory, riches not even land fore there is nothing that can bind me. I am without shackle so like a phoenix this world will rise from the ashes. Let it all burn!" Category:Gen 1